With Him
by PaigeBrumby
Summary: When Yuu Nikaidou and Yukari Sanjo get married, things start getting strange. will love start to blossom between Ikuto and Amu? Rated T for mild suggestive themes. WARNING: Amuto fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own shugo chara, enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Nagihiko-kun leaned in close and whispered in my ear "I have something important to tell you… the truth is…I am Nadeshiko" I was so shocked that I hardly noticed that Sanjo-san had just tossed her Wedding bouquet and it landed right in my hands. I didn't notice it and shouted out "AH! NAGIHIKO IS ACTUALLY NADESHIKO?" and I accidently tossed the bouquet of flowers away. And then when I nearly fell backwards Tadase-kun and Ikuto caught me by the arms and Tadase said "Are you OK?" and Ikuto said "AH what are you doing you…" and then Tadase and Ikuto started fighting over me. And in the middle of all the commotion Ran, Miki, Su and Dia came out of their eggs and caught the bouquet before it hit the ground. I ran over to them with tears of joy in my eyes and hugged them all. Ikuto and Tadase stopped arguing and Ikuto walked over to me and laid his right hand on my shoulder and said "Looks like you got your Shugo Chara's back" and I turned to him and smiled and then he leaned in close and kissed me on the cheek. My face started to turn very red and I could hear my heart racing. I managed to say "I-Ikuto, w-what did you do that for…" and I started to turn away to hide my smile but he made me look into his eyes and he said "You know exactly why I did it silly, it's because I love you" and he kissed me on the lips and said "And don't you dare forget it, my princess" I looked around and saw several of my friends watching me and Ikuto gaping in amazement of seeing Ikuto kiss my like that. And one of those friends was Tadase but he looked a bit more jealous about the kiss. And then I saw Ikuto look past me and I could see on his face he was amazed and he told me that he would be right back in a half dazed voice and he walked past me. I turned around and saw what he was looking at, it was a man in a sweater that looked like Ikuto but older and a woman standing next to him. I could see in Ikuto's eyes a hint of a tear and he picked up his pace and ran towards the man and woman and they embraced each other, I heard Ikuto say "Dad…" and I realized the man and woman were Ikuto's parents. My friends came to me and asked "What's happening?" and I smiled and said "I think this is a Tsukiyomi family reunion" and as I said that I saw Utau-Chan walk out of the crowd and run towards Ikuto and their parents and joined in the Reunion. A while after the commotion I found a quiet area with a bench and rested there during the after party of the wedding and reflected on the day.

As I was deep in the world of my thoughts I felt some ones hand touch mine and I looked up to see Ikuto smiling at me and I couldn't help but crack a smile also. And he turned his head and looked off into the dark trees surrounding the wedding building and he sighed and said "I decided it wouldn't be too bad to stay a while, with my father here now and all my family is now reunited. My father has decided to stay for good and he said that he and I could join an Orchestra in Tokyo together and also the Orchestra is very famous and makes CD's and everything so it would be good for us in more ways than one" at this news I was so excited smiled even more and replied saying "That would be nice" and he gripped my hand and said "Amu-Chan, this is just the beginning" and I nodded my head and told him to come closer because I needed to tell him something. I have learned well from all those times Ikuto had tricked me. So when Ikuto brought his ear close instead of telling him something, I kissed him on the cheek and when he moved away from me with a slightly shocked expression I smiled and said "I tricked you" and he smiled back and we both laughed and Ikuto patted my head saying "Man you've gotten tricked by me so many times that it actually rubbed off onto you!" I smiled again and I stood up and lent Ikuto my hand which he took and I said "Let's go back to the party" and we made it back just in time for cake and ice cream. Everyone was in high spirits and enjoying the celebration. Yaya-Chan pulled Kairi out onto the dance floor and started dancing together. Rima and Nagihiko were exchanging jokes with each other and Tadase and Tsukasa were having a long chat about something that I couldn't quite hear. Ikuto took my hand and said "Well, my princess, would you like to dance?" I blushed and said "Sure I guess" and he pulled me close and we started dancing. I couldn't help but stare into his blue eyes and he stared into mine. My Dad saw me and Ikuto and started to cry because well he doesn't like the idea of me with a guy and my mom just smiled and comforted my dad. Tadase looked slightly heartbroken but he smiled too because I think he understood kind of. I decided to ignore everyone else around me and enjoy the moment while it lasted. A minute later and the song changed to a pop song that everyone knew well and we stopped slow dancing and then for the first time I saw Ikuto be a little silly. He at first started tapping his foot to the beat and then he broke out into an all-out dance and at first I stood off a little to the side giggling and then he pulled me in with him and shouted over the music to me "Come on, dance!" I decided that there is no reason to try to keep my "cool and spicy" outer character since Ikuto already lost his. So I started to dance like I have never danced before, Soon afterward other people started to join. That was the most fun time I've had in a while. And many hours later everybody said their farewells and good lucks to the newly wed Nikaidou's and left the building and went back their homes. I plopped down onto my bed exhausted yet satisfied about the day. I decided with school and everything the next day that I should try to get as much sleep as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own shugo chara****, enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

An uneventful three years has passed and I am now sixteen years old and I am a sophomore in high school now. I haven't seen Ikuto very much ever since the wedding since he has been busy with the orchestra and everything. He'd text me quite a bit here and there throughout the years but nothing much other than that. I woke up one Saturday to the sound of my phone receiving a text message. I sat up, yawned and stretched and picked up my cell phone and flipped it open. It was a text from Ikuto which said "Hey Amu, it's me Ikuto. Would you like to meet me in the park today at lunch?" I immediately texted him back saying "Sure thing, will be there" I closed my phone and headed downstairs where I found mom, dad and Ami seated at the table eating bread, eggs and sausage. I checked the Clock and it was thankfully only 10:30 am so I sat down and ate a bit. I finished my plate quickly and got my shoes on and got my bag too. Just before I left out the door my mom asked me "Hey, where do you think you're going young lady?" I decided to not tell my mom that I was going to meet up with Ikuto today and said "Eh just meeting up with a friend today" mom: "Oh, Which one?"

I gulped and said "Just a friend" she decided to dismiss it and ask me about it later.

I hurried out the door and walked down the street towards the park downtown.

I arrived at the park a few minutes before lunch time and saw Ikuto sitting on a park bench. He was wearing black pants and a plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I walked up to the bench and sat down next to him. He looked me up and down and smiled "You've grown quite a bit, Amu" he said. I smiled and said "Yep and you haven't though" we both laughed and then Ikuto scooted closer to me, he grabbed my hand with one hand and caressed my face with the other. I looked into his eyes and we both started to lean into a kiss, I felt so good and safe with him. Just as we were about to kiss I heard off in the distance somebody called my name, and I quickly moved my head away and searched for the person who called my name, and I saw Kukai and Utau running hand in hand towards me and Ikuto. I looked at Ikuto and he said under his breathe "Thank goodness it's not Tadase" and I looked back at my friends and waved at them. Kukai laughed and said "ooh looks like Amu and Ikuto are out on a date!" and I started blushing madly at this and started saying things like "N-no we were just chatting with each other and catching up… you know" and Ikuto just sat there with a grin on his face and said "Yep we are on a date today" and he pulled me into a sloppy kiss on the cheek and I turned red all over with embarrassment. Kukai and Utau laughed and Utau said "I guess we will just leave you two… Alone" and they walked off just like that. As soon as they were out of view I turned to Ikuto and yelled "What did you do that for Ikuto! Oh my gosh that was so embarrassing!" and he just laughed and said "I know you secretly enjoyed it" and I just shrugged it off and decided that I should tell him finally after all these years my secret "Ikuto?" I started and I got his attention and continued, "I think you are a pretty amazing person and well you also deserve more respect than I give you and even though you make my furious so much I also think you are nice and can be responsible and caring when you need to be and you do everything with good reason, anyways what I am trying to get to here is that I… I… I lo-", Ikuto cut me off by putting his finger to my lips and kissing me on the lips. The felt this strange sensation surge through me, butterflies flew around in my stomach and my heart beat very fast, I returned the kiss and neither of us wanted to let go. The cherry blossoms that surrounded us were starting to shed their petals and a few fell on our heads. We clasped our hands to each other's faces and after a while I opened my eyes and I was sitting on Ikuto's lap and his face was only a few inches away from mine. I rested my head on his forehead and after a while of silence I decided that I was hungry and asked Ikuto "Ikuto would you like to go and eat some lunch now with me?" he kissed me and said "sure darling" I pulled away from his embrace and we got off the bench and walked hand in hand to a nearby ramen shop and bought a large carryout which we took to a spot under a tree in the park with a bench and we shared a bowl of ramen together. We finished eating and threw away the carryout box and the leftovers. I decided that I should be getting home sometime soon before dinner and Ikuto offered to walk me home and maybe hang out with me in my room. I accepted the request gladly and we walked home together. Once we arrived at my house I opened the door and saw mom in the kitchen and dad photographing Ami as she sang another one of Utau Hoshina's songs and as I stepped into the house with Ikuto dad stopped taking pictures, mom looked away from her cooking and then dad demanded why I was bringing a boy into the house, and mom just said "Well hello Ikuto, Amu is this the "friend" you were hanging out with today" I blushed and said "uh… well… um yeah" mom sighed and motioned for us to sit at the table. We all settled down and mom sent Ami to play in her room until supper was ready. Mom and Dad sat down on the opposite side of the table and mom started to ask the questions. She started with "Why are you bringing Ikuto back into this house Amu?" easy question I thought to myself and said "because we are going to hang out in my room a bit" and mom then asked her next question "why are you and Ikuto holding hands?" I immediately blushed and let go of Ikuto's hand and said "well uh… we went on a little uh… date this afternoon" and from hearing this I could tell that my dad was nearly on the verge of tears and then mom asked "was there any kissing?" me and Ikuto looked at each other and I felt kind of like she was intruding my privacy and said "mom I'm sixteen and really you're kind of being rude and intruding my privacy. I'm old enough to have a boyfriend" and with that I grabbed Ikuto's hand and stormed off to my room. Once in my room I locked the door and rested on my bed. Ikuto joined me and we talked for a long while as the night crept onward.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own shugo chara****, enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

Ikuto and I sat there together on my bed and after a while Ikuto said "Amu, I should go soon. Anyways I have some stuff to do tomorrow and I have to prepare for it tonight. But I will be thinking about you a lot while I am away from you, and I will text you when I am done, ok?" I nodded and hugged Ikuto before he left my home through the balcony. I lied down on my bed and thought about many things. But I simply couldn't get Ikuto off my mind. After a while I heard someone knock on my door and I said come in. it was my mother. She walked in and sat on my bed and asked "so where is Ikuto?" I told her that he left through the balcony and she looked a little relieved, and she loosened up a bit and asked me "so, do you love him?" I started blushing and said "Maybe" and she patted my head and said "I don't have much against you liking Ikuto and everything and I know he is a responsible man and a good boy but please don't do anything with him that you would regret, understood?" I nodded my head and she hugged me and said "you are growing up into a very responsible, kind and loving young woman and I trust you to know what you should do and should not do and so I'll allow you to date him as long as you don't hurt him, that he doesn't hurt you and that you don't kiss in front of your Ami-Chan and your papa, ok?" I agreed and my mom left the room and I turned off my lights and went to bed. I awoke to see the sun right in my eyes. I groaned and covered my face in a soft pink pillow and tried to get back to sleep but then I heard my phone go boop and I moaned as I sat up, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and picked up the bright pink phone on my nightstand. I flipped it open and opened up the text message I got. I expected I it to be Ikuto again but then saw it was Tadase I read the text "Hey Amu-Chan, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today at the park?" I quickly responded "sure I guess, Tadase-kun. What time" I waited for a response and soon got one "I was thinking around 11:30 or something like that" "ok sure I'll be there Tadase-kun, see ya!" I closed my cellphone and got off my bed. I looked for something decent to wear and found something I liked in my closet. I put on black over the knee leggings with red lace at the top, knee high laced up high heel boots and then I put on a red and black short skirt and a t-shirt that said "Kawaii" on it and I put over it a red mini cardigan. I looked in the mirror and approved of my choice of clothing and then I saw my hair which was definitely in need of being worked on. I quickly grabbed a brush brushed it off the side and put in the black heart clip that Tadase had bought for me such a long time ago. I walked out of my room and headed downstairs into the kitchen where my mom was washing the dishes and dad and Ami sat on the couch watching T.V together and laughing every time they heard "Bala-Balance!" I smiled at them and walked into the kitchen where I got out for myself a box of cereal, a bowl n' spoon and some milk. My mom looked up from her dishes and waved at me and said "Ohayou Amu-Chan!" and I made my cereal and said "Ohayou, mama!" and I dove right into my breakfast. And as soon as I was done I put the dishes into the sink and went to put my shoes on and just before I opened the door my mom called my name and I turned to her and she raised her eyebrow and said "And where are you going this time Amu-Chan and with who?" I opened my mouth and said "I'm going to hang out with Tadase-kun today, and it's not a date mom" my mom smiled and let me go. I ran out of the house and ran down the street towards to park and found Tadase and waved at him as I walked towards him and called his name. He turned toward me and smiled and pointed to the park bench near him and said "would you like to sit and talk Amu-Chan?"

I nodded my head and joined him. It was kind of awkward for a while as we sat there and then Tadase broke the silence and said "A-Amu-Chan the reason why I invited you here is… well the real reason why is…" and he scooted close to me and whispered in my ear "B-Be-Because I l-love you and wanted to go on a date w-with you." I turned to him in shock and saw he was smiling and blushing wildly and before I knew it I felt lips touch mine and I felt my face fill up with blush, but I didn't close my eyes. Oh how I didn't want to hurt his feelings but Ikuto… Ikuto would also feel hurt… so I kept my eyes open and didn't return the kiss and after a bit Tadase opened his eyes and started blushing even more and he scooted closer to me and started wrapping his arms around me when I suddenly managed to say "T-Tadase-kun Please stop, I don't like this right now" Tadase's eyes widened and he opened his mouth and was gaping at me but then he said "A-Amu-Chan I… I don't believe you" and he started to kiss my neck and that was when I started getting irritated with him. I tried to push him away and surprisingly he wasn't quite as strong as Ikuto so I had managed to push him away a bit. But Tadase wasn't convinced yet and he moved his hands lower and kissed me on the lips again and tried to get his tongue in my mouth but I didn't let him. He didn't let go off me or my lips until I heard a familiar voice from behind that shouted "Tadase get off of Amu!" and surprisingly Tadase listened to the voice and let go of me and moved slightly away from me on the bench and pouted. I looked behind me and I saw right there with both hands on his hips, a not so happy Ikuto. I turned all red and started stuttering "I-I-Ikuto I… it wasn't my doing I-I s-swear!" Ikuto calmed his expression and walked over to me and leaned in close to me and said "I know it wasn't your fault Amu, I understand that Tadase-kun was harassing you" and Ikuto kissed my cheek and made me blush even harder. For a moment I had forgotten about Tadase being there until he spoke in a heartbroken voice "I-I th-think I am g-going to l-leave you two a-alone…" he had gotten up and walked away from the bench with his head hung low and his shoulders slumped down. I felt bad seeing him depressed like that and I looked at Ikuto worriedly and said "Ikuto, shouldn't we check on him to see if he's okay?" Ikuto just shook his head, got onto the bench and nuzzled his face in my neck and said "I won't be able to forgive him after doing that to you" and he started to lick my neck and I turned a dark red color and muttered "I-I-Ikuto, I d-don't think y-you should do that in p-p-public" and then he stopped and looked at me and started smirking at me. I was starting to freak out and then he said "So Amu wants us to get a room eh?" and then I blushed even more. I looked Ikuto in the eye and then looked away quickly and said "I-Ikuto you know I didn't mean "that" and with that his grin widened and he pushed me all the way down onto the bench so that he was above me and said "So Amu, my house or yours?" he added emphases on the "yours" and gave me the evilest smirk ever. I turned my head away and stuttered "w-w-well I uh… well I uh have a very young sister and so um I uh guess y-your p-p-p-place" he smiled and got off of me and he gave me his hand and we walked down some roads until we found the Tsukiyomi house and he opened the door and quietly took me upstairs to his room which he locked the door and when I started to freak out he rolled his eyes and said "I only did that because I don't want parents or Utau walking in and getting the wrong impression, pervert" I blushed at his last remark and he led me over to his bed which he pushed me down on his bed and pinned me there and then he whispered into my ear "well my princess, do you like this better now that we are in pri…vate?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own shugo chara****, enjoy!**

**Chapter Four **

I squirmed and I wanted to scream but only managed to whisper "P-p-p-pervert" and he laughed and said "I was only joking, man Amu, you are so easy to fool" and he kissed me on the lips and I closed my eyes. I felt Ikuto's tongue enter and my heart skipped a beat and I returned the kiss just as passionately. After some minutes I heard someone knocking on Ikuto's door and I heard a voice… no way, it was Utau! Ikuto covered my mouth before I accidently screamed so it came out muffled luckily. Ikuto whispered very quietly and softly in my ear "Babe, let's escape her. Together…" and he purred in my ear and licked it. I let out a small Eeep but then covered my mouth in shock and terror. I heard Utau try to open the door and found out its locked and then she said a bit louder since I assumed she was getting mad "Ikuto! I know you're in there and what the heck was that eep noise!" Ikuto and I looked at each-other and Ikuto got off of me and said "Uh… nothing Utau!" and she responded in a very irritated voice "Ikuto do you have a girl in there with you!" and me and Ikuto looked at each-other and Ikuto replied with a weak and nervous "Uh… nope, nobody here!" and he pulled me off his bed and then Utau said "Ok I am going to get the keys!" and I heard her run off and then Ikuto looked at me and then put me into his closet and whispered to me "Don't you dare make a sound ok?" I nodded and he closed the door. I heard Ikuto quickly get on his bed and then heard Utau unlock and open the door and I peeked through a crack in the closet door to watch. Utau walked closer to Ikuto, put her hands on her hips and said "Ikuto where's the girl that was in here?" I saw Ikuto resting his head in his hands and heard him gulp and say "I don't know what you are talking about Utau" and then I saw her try pushing Ikuto off of his bed and he just gave up and got off and then Utau inspected the bed. I heard her lift up bed sheets and other things and then I heard her gasp and she turned Ikuto holding up 5 strands of pink hair. Well I'll say MY hair and I heard Ikuto gulp nervously and then Utau asked sternly "And why exactly is there some of Amu's hair in your bed?" and then I heard silence following her question and then I felt the worst thing that could happen right now coming. A sneeze… I tried to hold it in but then it happened and I sneezed a high pitched Achooo and even worse, I sniffled my nose accidently afterwards and I saw Utau stomp towards the closet and open the door and then she saw me there in the closet.

Ikuto and I were both sitting on the bed, staring at our suddenly very interesting feet, and after some silence Utau spoke a bit more calm after she had a big outburst. She looked at Ikuto and said "Ikuto, care to explain why Amu was in your closet?" he looked up a bit and then started blushing and looked down at his feet once again. After a while he spoke up "I uh invited Amu over and we were kissing but then you came and well I hid Amu in my closet" he said sheepishly. Utau looked at us both with raised eyebrows and that "You've got to be kidding me" look. And she sighed and looked at me and said "Amu, can you please tell me the whole story?" I glanced at Ikuto who was blushing and I looked away quickly and said "Well uh I was going to hang out with Tadase-kun this afternoon at lunch but when I met up with him he started to kiss me on the lips and neck and I didn't want him to but he didn't listen to me and then Ikuto told Tadase-kun to stop and he listened and then Ikuto kissed me on the cheek and Tadase left us and was all depressed and I asked if we should see if he's okay but then Ikuto didn't want to and started to uh do stuff and I said that maybe he shouldn't do that in a public place and then he suggested that we go to one of our houses and since well I have a little sister who is only 8 years old so I said his place and well now here I am" I said with a nervous smile. Utau then got very serious with Ikuto and said "Ikuto did you and Amu… well you know what" and then Ikuto glared at her and said "Utau I am not that perverted and anyways why would I… unless…" he added with a smirk and then Utau looked a little scared and said "Unless what Ikuto?" and then Ikuto's grin grew wider. Oh boy this can't be good I thought to myself and then Ikuto continued. "Unless Amu actually wants it… unless she has this sudden… desire" he grinned at his cleverness and I blushed a crimson color and tried to avoid eye contact with Ikuto or his body so I looked the other way still blushing. And Utau saw my blush and Ikuto's grin and then she uttered out a "Oh my gosh…" and then Ikuto looked at Utau and said "Well are you going to leave us alone now?" he said, still grinning from ear to ear. And then Utau clenched her teeth and said "No, I am going to make sure you and Amu don't do anything bad" Ikuto rolled his eyes at her and said "whatever you say…" and without warning he pulled me into a warm and strong embrace. He licked my ear and I started blushing more and Utau looked a bit like she was going to gag, but it's her fault for staying to "keep watch" on us. Ikuto rolled over and he was on top of my once again pinning me down onto the bed and he kissed me again, I felt our tongues touch and we laid there making out for a while and then suddenly Utau said "Uh I have to use the bathroom, don't do anything!" and she ran off and accidently left her keys behind, Big mistake. Ikuto whispered quickly in my ear "I'm going to lock the door again, don't get off the bed" I obeyed him and instead of leaving the bed I just propped myself on my side and blushed while grinning. As he came back he smiled too and got back on the bed and pushed me back down and purred in my ear "Shall we resume?" and in response I kissed him and it begun again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own shugo chara****, enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

I opened the door to my room and sighed, what a day! I laid myself down on my bed with a smile on my face and I soon got a text from Ikuto "I Miss you, but that was nice though" I smiled and responded "miss you too, have you calmed Utau down and told her that we didn't do anything other than kiss?" he answered "she is a bit calmer now and yes I told her" "Ikuto?" "Yes Amu-Koi?" "Wait, -Koi?" "Yea, do you like it?" "I don't know…" "Come on Amu-koi, say it back to me" I was blushing all over and then texted back saying "Uh I don't really know if I am ready for that yet" "Aw come on Amu-koi please!" "No, after I apologize to Tadase!" "Sigh, fine I will text you later Amu" I closed the chat and called up Tadase's number, it rang a while and just when I thought he wouldn't pick up I heard it stop ringing and then a sad voice said "Who is it?" I took in some air and then said "Hey Tadase It's me Amu" I heard him sigh on the other end of the line and said "What do you want Amu-chan?" I plucked up my courage and said "I just wanted to say I am sorry about earlier today" "Amu-chan I uh saw what Ikuto did to you on the bench" Tadase said sheepishly, and I opened my mouth in shock and stuttered "T-t-Tadase you s-s-saw that?" I started to blush, feeling embarrassed and I heard Tadase on the other line gulp and said "Y-yeah I did, the fact that you didn't push him away when he licked your neck and was on top of you is just kind of hurtful you know?" I just stayed silent and he continued "Amu-chan, I want to know if you still have your purity" I froze and I said "Y-yeah Ikuto didn't do that to me, I still have my purity" I heard him sigh of relief on the other line and I decided I was getting tired of this conversation "Tadase I'm going to go now, bye" he said bye and good night to me and I hung up and rested on my bed and thought through how the day went.

4 Months later…

Date: September 27

I woke up, it was a Sunday and also my birthday. I smiled and jumped out of my bed and grabbed a cute outfit out from my closet and went to take a shower. I put in my strawberry body wash and shampoo and once I got out I wrapped the towel around my wet head to dry it and then I took it out and brushed it, curled it and put my curls into pig tails. I put on the flowery strapless dress on, my pink knee high socks and a pair of black and pink heels. I accessorized my outfit with a black and pink heart choker, black heart earrings, a black, pink and white beaded bracelet and a flower pin in my hair. I looked so cute. I walked downstairs and my parents were putting on their shoes and mom had grabbed her purse and smiled at me "Ready to go out for your birthday meal?" I grinned widely "Yes mama I'm ready!" and we headed out the door and got into the car. We drove off to an extremely fancy restaurant and got tables by the large windows staring out into the city. I ordered some Italian noodles called Ravioli with white sauce on them. And as a side I ordered a Caesar salad also and fruit punch. My parents ordered some other kind of Italian meal and we soon our drinks came out to us.

We clanked our glasses together in a toast to my seventeenth birthday and we all took a sip. After a while of waiting the waiter had come out and gave us each our dishes which we all said "Arigatou" to the waiter, we bowed our heads, prayed and then we began eating.

We left the restaurant; my parents dropped me off at home and they drove off to buy stuff for my birthday. I decided to text some friends to see if any are available to hang out. I texted Ikuto first and he said he could stop by for a while but he would soon be out of the country for a long time. I invited him over and invited several other friends and a few hours later they all arrived, gift bags in hand and all smiling. First to enter my house was Rima, who placed a present down on the coffee table and hugged me and next was Nagihiko who was followed by Utau and Kukai, and then in came Yaya and Kairi and then entered Tadase and last but definitely not least came in Ikuto and he was grinning one of his famous grins. Rima, Yaya and Utau were all wearing nice dresses and Nagihiko and Kukai were wearing buttoned up shirts and jeans while Kairi, Tadase and Ikuto were wearing Tuxedo's. Everyone was talking with each other and smiling at each other and at me. I looked away for a second and then looked back to where Ikuto was but he wasn't there anymore and then I jumped slightly when I heard a voice breath in my ear "Nice to see you again, Amu" and I felt him lick my ear slightly and I grew very red and turned to him, trying very hard not to grin at him but I sadly lost the battle and started smiling. He took my hand in his and pulled me up to my room and once we were in I let go of his hand and said "Ikuto why did you bring me up here" I blushed when he started grinning and he pulled me close and kissed my lips and he said with his face pretty much in my neck "you didn't expect me to kiss you in front of all your friends did you?" I blushed more "I-I guess not, Ikuto". Ikuto pushed me against the wall and kissed me more. I wrapped my arms around Ikuto's waist and he squeezed me closer to him. And then he picked me up and put me on my bed and stopped kissing me. He just stared into my eyes and I gazed into his. He started to lick my face very much like a cat and I started to giggle slightly from the tickle of his tongue on my face. Suddenly my door opened wide and I heard a voice say "Amu-chan would you like to open presents no-" and I turned my head towards the door and saw Kukai with his hand on the door handle and behind him was Utau, Rima and Tadase. I saw them all gaping at me and Ikuto and then starting to blush in embarrassment at seeing us on my bed with Ikuto above me licking my face. I glanced quickly back at Ikuto and saw him blush and put his tongue away and then he got off of the bed and started walking off towards the window with his hand behind his head whistling and stopping once he was far enough away enough from the bed and I decided to look at the floor which was very interesting to me at the moment. And then I heard Rima say "What were you guys doing?" I blushed even more and I heard Ikuto Cough a bit nervously and I said "N-nothing…" and I could tell by the silence that they weren't very convinced. "Ikuto you have some explaining to do!" said Utau in a stern voice and I heard Ikuto sigh and say "Why should I explain?" and he turned around, walked back to the bed and wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder "it's not like a did anything bad to her". I heard a few sighs of relief from my friends and awkward silence followed. And then Yaya said "Aaaanyway, let's go open presents, your parents are home now too Amu-chan". I tried to pull myself out of Ikuto's grip so that I could go and open presents and etc. but Ikuto's strong grip held me back and he whined "Can't Amu stay here with me?" and following that I heard a bunch of No's and Not right now's. Ikuto let go of me and we walked downstairs with the rest of the group. Before I started opening presents, Ikuto whispered to me "Open the blue one last" and I whispered "Ok" back to him and started to open the presents. The first one I opened was Rima's and it was a Gag manga, and I smiled at Rima and hugged her. Next was Yaya's present and inside it was a cute anime styled stuffed animal. And then there was Utau's which was nail polish, make up, and new hair clips and hair ties. After that was Nagihiko's and it was another stuffed animal. Kukai's was a sporty looking doll. Kairi's was a new bracelet and choker and Tadase's was a princess doll and then after everyone's was opened I picked up the small blue box and opened it up. Inside of the box was a small black velvet box surrounded by wrapping paper. I took the box out and opened it up and then I gaped at what I saw. I saw a small Ornamented ring with two hearts designed on it and I looked at Ikuto with surprised eyes "What is this Ikuto?" he looked at me, blushed slightly and said "It's a promise ring Amu" my eyes widened and I took it out of the box and held it up to the light and admired it and I heard many gasps from my friends and family. After a while Ikuto came close to me and said "so what is your answer Amu? Do you accept it?" I looked Ikuto in the eyes "m-m-my answer? My answer is…" and I leaned in close to Ikuto's face and said "yes" and his face lit up and he pulled me into a kiss and I heard some more Gasps and giggles from people but I didn't care, I returned the kiss and hugged Ikuto and said "Arigatou, Ikuto" and then he whispered into my ear "no, Arigatou to you, Amu-koi" I started blushing and said "I love you, Ikuto-koi" he smiled at me and we pulled away from our embrace. Ikuto put the ring on my ring finger and he pulled one out of his pockets and put it on his hand and he said "Now we have made a promise and commitment to each other" and I grinned and we all got up to eat some cake together and a delicious dinner. We all had a great time that day and had remembered it for a long while; I especially remembered the part with me and Ikuto.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own shugo chara****, enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

***Two years later***

I rested on the couch of my brand new apartment, reflecting on what had happened two years earlier on the day after my seventeenth birthday…

_FLASHBACK…_

_I walked down the streets and was thinking about school when I started to drift off and not watch where I was going. I suddenly bumped into something big but soft and warm; I fell backwards with a Thump. I looked at whatever I had bumped into and saw on the ground in front of me was a very handsome looking Ikuto who just looked at me and Smirked as I blushed a deep pink color. I started to get up when Ikuto suddenly was right over me pushing me down onto the Concrete. I started to blush even deeper when Ikuto started speaking in that beautiful, low voice of his, "Amu, what a surprise, turns out you are the exact person I wanted to see. I have something to tell you" and after a while of struggling to push him off of me, he sighed and got up. We walked around and Ikuto looked at me "Amu, about what I was going to tell you… I am going to be out of the country for a few years on a tour with my father and the orchestra. This is a big deal to me and I just want you to know that I love you and I just ask that you wait for me here in Japan. Wait for me and don't break my heart, because I promise I won't date any girl at all until I come back here and date you." I looked at Ikuto in surprise and we stopped and turned to each other. He took my face in his hands and looked down into my golden eyes and I gazed into his midnight eye filled with endless emotions. He whispered as he got closer to my face "I wouldn't want any other men taking advantage of my absence and taking you, so you better wear that promise ring and remember this present I give you today" he leaned in even closer to my face than before and kissed me while wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt a leg rub against mine. After a while Ikuto let go "Amu, I need to go. Please wait for me" and with that he walked off and left me there feeling all bubbly inside. I made a conclusion as I walked back home, and it was that… that I love Ikuto!_

_FLASHBACK ENDS…_

I sighed with content as I remembered that moment and thought to myself "Man it's been two years since he left, and he didn't even tell me when he was going to come back" I sighed and got up off of the soft pink couch, walked over to the closet near my apartment door and took out my tan button up coat, a black knit beret and my black knee high buckle up boots. I took my apartment keys, walked down the tan and white hallway and out the main door. I took in a breath of fresh air and the slight wind rustled through my hair. I walked down the street, passed through the downtown area and found my way to the park. I walked around for a bit, taking everything in, from the beginning to bloom cherry blossoms to the fountain and the perfectly green grass. Spring was nearing its most beautiful days, as March slowly turned to April. After aimlessly drifting through the park I saw a familiar sight. It was a bench, not just any bench though, it was the very bench that Tadase tried making a move on me, and the very same bench that Ikuto had snuggled me and started kissing my neck. I walked over to it, sat down and let out a sigh. It seemed so long ago since that day, which it was. Almost three years since it happened. I closed my eyes and watched the memories that passed through my mind like a flowing river. I decided to get up and keep walking around but then as I started walked I felt a familiar strong and warm arm wrap around my waist from behind. I felt myself being pulled backwards against a warm body and a chin resting on my head. I heard a voice behind me say "Hello, _**Amu**_. Have you been missing me?" I blushed deeply at the familiar voice. "Ikuto, how come it took you so long to come back for me" I heard a sigh and Ikuto moved his head down to rest next to my neck on my right shoulder and he whispered "I'm sorry my strawberry, I was busy with the tour. Did you miss me or something?" he added with a smirk. "A-as if I would a-actually m-m-miss a creep like y-you" and then I felt his hand grab my chin to turn my head towards his face. He smirked, brought his face closer to mine and started to lick the area around my mouth. I blushed even more deeply and opened my mouth to protest "Ikuto please s-mmph!" and I saw that Ikuto took the chance of me opening my mouth to plant a kiss on it. I returned the kiss passionately and sighed. I had my Ikuto back, I felt like I was going to die from being far from him for too long but now he is back with me.

"Ikuto, what would you like for supper?" I called out to him from the kitchen. He walked in and placed his hands on my hips. I turned to him, saw that his buttoned up shirt had been unbuttoned and I blushed. "I'll like to eat whatever you cook" I turned away from him, got out some spaghetti noodles, red sauce, cheese and started cooking. Once I was done cooking I left the food in the pot for a while and walked over to Ikuto who was lying down on the couch. I sat on his lap and started kissing his neck. I moved my kisses up towards his chin, then his cheek and finally his lips. Ikuto pulled my down on top of him and I felt him lowering his hands down my back. I started getting excited but then I heard the doorbell ring and a person saying "Amu are you home?", I pulled myself off of Ikuto and buzzed my friends to me. Soon my friends were at my door and I let them in. I invited them over to the dinner table, to which they sat down gladly. I had just finished serving them the fresh pasta when I saw Ikuto walk in the room with his shirt still unbuttoned, he walked over to me and put his hands on my hips from behind and said "Are you going to serve me some food, Amu-koi?" I blushed and nodded my head and everyone gaped at us in shock. After we had all finished our dinner, Ikuto pulled me off into the living room and gazed into my eyes. He kneeled down on one knee, pulled out a little black box, opened it up and said "Hinamori Amu, will you marry me?" my eyes widened at what the man in front of me said. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as Ikuto waited expectantly for an answer. I felt tears form in my eyes and I smiled at Ikuto. I took the ring, put it on my finger and said "Yes, a million times Ikuto! Yes!" Ikuto stood up and I leaped forward and hugged him. I now will be with the love of my life forever.


End file.
